


Jamie's Birthday

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Outlander - Freeform, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, pregnancy announcement, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Prompt: Hello lovely lady, for a prompt I like to ask how would Jamie and Claire celebrate birthdays back in the 18th Century? Thanks! sorry this is so short!





	

**Author's Note:**

> As with everything I post, if requested more parts will be added.

She hadn't known for too long, it was only a few days ago when everything came together and she finally realized that she was pregnant. Her breasts had become heavier, she hadn't bled in at least a month, and she was nauseous practically everyday. She hadn't thought it was possible, after trying for so long with Frank, but she was almost sure that she was. The sheer joy she felt at the thought of a life growing inside of her. A life that she and Jamie had created, she couldn't wait to tell him.

She sat alone in the laird's room after all of her preparations were finished, now she just needed her husband.

_

After a long day in the fields of Lallybroch Jamie could finally rest. The sun had disappeared behind the horizon long ago as the long summer days faded into long winter nights. Jamie wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and sleep next to his beautiful wife.

_

She was sitting on the bed, bare back facing him. The fire illuminated her pale skin and darkened the hair that curled about her shoulders.

 _Christ_ , she still took his breath away whenever he looked at her.

Hearing him enter the room she turned towards him smiling, his mother's pearls dangling above her breasts. Slowly, she got up and walked towards him, clad in nothing but the pearls.

"I've been waiting." She smiled, breathing him in.

Jamie stood, mouth parted just a little. " _Claire_..."

"Shh, don't speak." She placed her mouth on his, swallowing his unspoken words.

-  
Laying side by side, still panting after the activities they just took part it, Claire sat up.

"I have something for you." She smiled inching closer to him.

Jamie frowned and looked up at her. "Sassenach I told ye not to get me anything."

Smiling, she took his hand and placed it over her still flat stomach.

"You're going to be a father, Jamie."

Jamie looked down at his hand laying on her stomach and looked back up to her, tears of joy springing free from his eyes.

"Claire... Ye mean... We're going to have a bairn?"

"Happy birthday, Jamie." She smiled and kissed him once more.

 

 


End file.
